Andrejs Auzāns
| death_date = | placeofburial = | birth_place = Pļaviņu parish, Russian Empire (Now Klintaine parish ) | death_place = Stockport, | allegiance = Russian Empire Soviet Russia Latvia | branch = Army | serviceyears = | rank = General | unit = | commands = | battles = Russo Japanese War World War I Russian Civil War | awards = Order of St. Stanislaus II and III degree Order of Anna II and III degree Order of St. George IV degree Order of three stars Order of St. Vladimir IV and II degree | laterwork = lecturer, publisher }} Andrejs Auzāns (1871-1953) was a Latvian general and topographer. He was the former Major-General in the Russian imperial Army, having commanded the 7th Bauska Rifleman Regiment and the 2nd Rifleman Brigade. He also served as the Chief of the Russian General Staff Topographical Section, including the Red Army.http://forum.valka.cz/viewtopic.php/title/Auzans-Andrejs/t/64684 Early life Andrejs Auzāns was born on April 4, 1871, in Pļaviņu parish, in the Bormaņi homestead. He studied in parish schools in Koknese and Vietalva. In 1893 he graduated as a land surveyor from a school in the city of Pskov, Russia. Life until the First World War After graduating from land surveyor school, he was enlisted in a military topography school from which he graduated in 1895. He later served as podporuchik in Finland. Staring in 1864, he was an officer at a topography unit near St. Petersburg. In 1900, he started his studies in the Russian Academy of General Staff and graduated in 1903 as a captain. In 1905 he graduated from a practical course in geodesy and astronomy at the Pulkovo observatory and then was admitted into the Russian General Staff. He also participated in the Russo-Japanese war. Later, he served as an officer and topographer in Estonia, Finland, Manchuria and Turkmenistan. In 1907 he was promoted to the rank of podpolkovnik. From 1907 until 1910 he worked as an astronomer. In 1911 he was promoted to the rank of colonel. From 1911 until 1916 he was a director of the Tashkent observatory. First World War When Latvian Riflemen units formed in 1915, Auzāns was in Uzbekistan. He returned to Latvia in 1916 and enlisted in Riflemen units; becoming the commander of the 7th Bauska Rifleman Regiment. Before the legendary Christmas Battles, Auzāns was appointed as the commander of the 2nd Latvian Rifleman Brigade. In 1917 he was promoted to the rank of Major-General and appointed Chief of the Russian General Staff Topographical Section. He stayed in this post until 1920, after the October Revolution. In 1921, he worked as a lecturer in the Soviet Military Academy. Life in the Republic of Latvia Auzāns returned to Latvia in 1923 and enlisted in the Latvian army. He was promoted to the rank of general and became a member of the Military Council at the Ministry of War. In 1927 he became the chief of the Topographical section of the Latvian Army Headquarters. He also worked as a lecturer in the Latvian Military Academy. In 1933 he reached the maximum service age and retired. In later years, he published several books about topography and military history. He was also the chief of a Latvian Rifleman association.http://www.historia.lv/alfabets/A/AU/auzans_andrejs/encik/auzans_lkv.htm Last years During and after the Occupation of Latvia in 1940 Auzāns was not repressed. He did not collaborate with either the Soviet or Nazi powers. In the autumn of 1944 he migrated to Germany with his family. In 1948 he settled in Great Britain. Andrejs Auzāns died in March 23, 1953 in Stockport, Great Britain.http://www.latgaleslaiks.lv/lv/2001/8/31/5110 He was buried in a local cemetery. References Category:Latvian military personnel Category:Latvian people Category:Recipients of the Order of the Three Stars Category:Russian astronomers Category:Latvian Riflemen Category:Recipients of the Order of St. Vladimir Category:1871 births Category:1953 deaths Category:Recipients of the Order of St. Vladimir, 2nd class